spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Leviaboi
"Το οφιοειδές κοάλα είναι το ισχυρότερο πλάσμα που έχω συναντήσει ποτέ. Το δείγμα της περιστρεφόμενης κοάλα κατάφερε να σκουπίσει όλα τα πλοία μας, προκαλώντας τους να βυθιστούν στη μάζα. Χρειάστηκε ο ισχυρότερος στρατός μας να χαράξει ακόμη και το πλάσμα, αλλά ελάχιστα έκανε τίποτα. Μόλις βαρεθεί μαζί μας, υποχώρησε στο σπίτι της στις θάλασσες. Ελπίζουμε ότι δεν θα το ξαναδεί ποτέ ξανά." -An ancient scripture documenting a Leviaboi attack The Leviaboi, also known as the Leviathan Boi '''and rarely the '''Serpentine Koala, is a one of a kind, Farangian species of boi. It is one of the oldest species, first documented at a time when Farangians only knew "spinnyboiz" as "spinning koalas." Appearance The Leviaboi have a long and slender build. And by long and slender, we do sure mean "long and slender." They are at least hundred times the length of a Serpentine Boi, yet unlike Serpentine Boiz, they have legs specially adapted for swimming. Most of their body is covered in sea green fur, and they have long, almost beautiful fins. They have huge gold eyes, and teeth so sharp they can compared to those of an Eldritch Aboimination. The only thing that really makes them look like a Spinnyboi is their distinct koala face, and the blue head flower and teal lei they wear. Behavior The Leviaboi is perhaps one of the most mysterious species, only topped by god boiz and particularly elusive species. But one of few things we know about it is it's violent nature. Unlike Tempestboiz, who's primary instinct is to fight to the death, the Leviaboi seems to be hinged on keeping it's territory all to itself. Any ship that discovered the Leviaboi has been sunk with most if not all of it's crew decimated, and all boiz who happened along the Leviaboi never seen again. Not even the bodies can be found, though it's unknown if the Leviaboi eats the bodies or deposes of them some other way. Do to it's mysterious nature and power, many legends have been written about the boi. Some praise the boi and claim it holds the entire realm of Farangia together, while others claim the boi is actually the living incarnation of all the evil in Farangia. Since these legends vary so wildly, no legend can be proven correct at this time. Habitat The one thing all legends agree on is that the Leviaboi lives in the parts of the ocean where no trends can be found and the water is ever-so-slightly tinted with red. This part of the sea is called the Edge of the World, not because it is the literal edge of the world, but because nobody has ever gotten past it; they've only escaped, or were killed. Diet While it is commonly theorized to eat meat, it's unknown if it actually eats the ships and boiz it destroys and slaughters, or if it just "deposes" of them. Some theories claim that it's sharp teeth are either for show and/or to kill off intruders, and it actually eats something else entirely. The biggest debate about it's diet, however, is if it eats beans or if it doesn't eat beans. A very important and scholarly subject matter. Trivia *There have been no recent Leviaboi sightings, which has spurred many rumors. Some of the most common rumors include; **It has finally died. **It has gone into a hibernation. **It escaped to another dimension. **It was captured. *Despite having once been known as "Serpentine Koala," it has no known relation to the Serpentine Boiz. Category:Fan-made Category:One of a kind Category:Tracker bois Category:Mythology boiz Category:Aquatic boiz Category:OP